The Flash (Community DCCU)
The Flash is a superhero movie based on the DC Comics character created by Carmine Infantino and Robert Kanigher. It was written by Blizzard1289 and is the fourth film in the Community DC Cinematic Universe. Cast *Jake Abel as Barry Allen/The Flash *Tony Todd as Gorilla Grodd *Hugh Jackman as Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Kate Mara as Iris West *Tom Cavanagh as Detective Darryl Frye *Clancy Brown as Solovar *Jessica Stroup as Patty Spivot *Anthony Mackie as James Forrest *Amanda Peet as Nora Allen *Aaron Eckhart as Henry Allen *Akshay Kumar as Captain David Singh *Michael Douglas as Daniel West *John Wesley Shipp as Cross-Walking Pedestrian (Cameo) *Godfrey Gao as Abin-Sur (Cameo) Plot The movie starts inside of a giant Temple within Gorilla City. All the gorillas inside start listening as High Priest Solovar begins pointing to the tablets on the wall, which recite the history of their people. That they used to simply live as ordinary Gorillas in the jungles until a "storm of light" flew across them and blessed those it touched with enhanced intelligence. It shows in the crowd everyone listening closely, while Solovar continues saying they have all "felt it". He has visions of what is to come. Soon, another storm will come and a sapien from across the sea will be gifted too. Solovar points to a crude painting on the wall of a human male dressed in a red spandex suit with a white lightning bolt emblem on his chest. He says they must all pray for good luck to the one who will join them in the light. All the gorillas bow, except for one named Grodd. Solovar asks Grodd why he isn't praying like the rest, he responds saying the sapien is a thief and the light belongs to their people. He will not celebrate this mistake of nature. The credits role It shows Barry Allen jogging across a suburban neighborhood. It looks like he is getting a good work out in, until two little girls on bikes easily pass by him. Barry soon after stops by his house, wheezing due to being already winded. He opens the door to see his father, Henry drinking coffee and reading the newspaper while his mother, Nora cooks eggs and bacon. She asks Barry if he was out jogging again and he quickly confirms that he was, he can't sit around in his room all day reading comic books, he wants to get faster. Henry sarcastically asks how that's working out for him, and Barry responds saying how he's trying to keep his heart healthy, unlike him. Henry puts down his bacon, and they both laugh. Nora sits at the table with the rest of the food saying how they can all be one big unhealthy family together. Henry says that with the amount of Pilates Nora does she'll outlive them both, Barry says he concurs. Nora then asks him how his girlfriend, Iris is doing. He says she's fine, everything's been normal between them. Henry tells him he should get her something, girls always love unexpected gifts. Then whenever he messed up, they'll always be softer on him. Nora playfully slaps him, and Barry soon after gets a text from Captain David Singh telling the location of a crime scene. Barry says he has to go or else the boss will bite his head off. Nora tells him he didn't finish his breakfast, and Barry says he'll grab a bear claw on the way. At the crime scene Detective Darryl Frye is trying to keep everyone back from the jewelry store that just recently got robbed. Barry Allen shows up on the scene and Frye tells him that he's late, but Barry insists there was a lot of traffic. He goes inside to sees his friends, Blood Analyst Patty Spivot and DNA Specialist James Forrest both investigating the dead bodies. James says their perp must've been an expert, there isn't a fingerprint anywhere, Patty adds to that saying how he must not have used a gun or a knife to off these victims since the spatters don't match. Barry puts whatever he can in plastic bags saying she's probably right, there aren't bullets in any of the victims. Barry then says taking that into account and the way both of them are placed on the ground means the perp probably used a blunt projectile of types. Patty asks what kind of blunt object moves like this. He says how in the ancient times hunters and gathers would sharpen sticks and wood to catch animals, and would use it's light nature to their advantage. He rambles on about it more until James asks Barry to hurry up what he's saying. He then tells them he thinks a Boomerang killed these people. James asks him "like what the Bat vigilante in Gotham uses?" Barry tells him precisely. The Batarangs were made in a similar design and usually dispatched of criminals in the same way. Patty says what Barry is theorizing makes a lot of sense, and matches with the consistency of the patterns on the ground and walls. Barry tells them he'll write the report tonight and starts heading out Patty wishes him good luck presenting it to Singh while James asks where he thinks he's going and Barry says "I have a date tonight". It then shows at Central City University, Iris West is talking to an old Professor about irregular Gorilla migration patterns in Africa. He then goes on about theories how the Gorillas having sentient communities in those jungles and if he just got the funding they could launch an investigation, but Iris tells him she got everything that the CCPN needs saying afterwards "Thanks, Dad." Revealing the Professor to be Daniel West, her father. He tells her he's always grateful that unlike Rudy, she still listens to his insane rambling. Iris says for him, always. Which makes Daniel smile. Barry walks in shortly after and Iris is happy to see him, they both kiss on the lips while Daniel sarcastically says not to mind him just her sixty year old father in the same room. Barry tells her that tonight, he's taking her somewhere special. Iris expresses her excitement saying how she can't wait to find out, while they're heading out of the class room Iris looks at Daniel and points to her ring finger, implying Barry will propose. The next scene shows Barry and Iris walking through downtown Central City. He asks her what she's reporting on, and Iris explains the irregular Gorilla migrations in Africa recently and how her father thinks it has something to do with some secret evolution or something. Barry then says "and to think I said your job isn't exciting". They keep walking until Barry brings her to where he was going. A cinema playing The Retaliators movie. Iris asks if there's anything else and Barry says there isn't. She gets upset and walks off, Barry tries to chase after her while Iris says how she doesn't know if she do this relationship anymore. Barry says he didn't know she didn't want to see the movie, he can just take her somewhere else. But Iris says Barry and her have been dating for five years now and he hasn't even so much as moved in with her. Barry tells Iris that he's trying to take things slow, but she says that if he keeps doing everything so slow, he's going to get left behind. She walks away as Barry heads to his car feeling down, until he gets a phone call. The second he answers David Singh says in a loud voice DIGGER HARKNESS!. At the Central City Police Station Patty Spivot asks who that is and the Captain says he's there #1 suspect. Thug from Australia, well known in the criminal world for his affinity with using Boomerangs. Patty says to Captain Singh how they thought the perpetrator used Boomerangs to rob the store, it has to be him. Singh says he hopes they can find hard evidence, or this is going to be a headache inducing case. They both walk into a surveillance room with James Forrest and watch the interrogation. Detective Darryl Frye asks him where he was the night of the theft and Digger says out with a flu, he's been sick for weeks. Frye claims he should've gotten a shot and Digger says he just got the United States. They keep going back and fourth until Harkness finally asks for his Lawyer and Frye walks out, telling Singh he's got nothing. Forrest says it isn't much better on his end. No fingerprints, DNA or anything at the crime scene linking it back to Harkness. They all talk amongst themselves before dispersing across the station while David Singh goes to the Forensic Lab and tells Barry he needs to work late tonight. He says that he and his girlfriend are actually having some trouble and he needs to make it up to tonight, but Singh says the slowpoke act was endearing at first but these cases have been coming up empty because his Forensic work wasn't fast enough. Barry says the cases he did finish almost always came up conclusive but Singh says it's quantity over quality, they need to put men behind bars for less evidence. Constant methodological attempts with every case is how crooks like Digger Harkness or Lex Luthor can get away with crimes. Barry agrees and gets his phone out preparing to cancel the date, but remembers what she said about if he takes everything slow, he'll be left behind. Barry then texts her he's excited to see her that night and says to himself he just needs to speed through this work, and then everything will be fine. It then shows back in Gorilla City Grodd is wandering the streets until he is approached by High Priest Solovar. Who asks him why he was so troubled at the Ceremony yesterday. Grodd says that they are confined to their city, dominated by a world inhabited by sapiens. The light was there only leverage over them, and now they will take that too. Solovar says it is not his place to judge the will of The Light, perhaps this Sapien will do good for Ape-kind but Grodd says there is no such thing. The High Priest tells him extreme arrogance and lack of wisdom will lead to his downfall, which frustrates Grodd who tells him The Light be damned it's wrong if it wishes to ignore their people. He then gets surrounded by guards while Solovar says he is talking treason against the light and will need to be tried for such vicious words. While he gets taken away Grodd yells that the Sapiens are already turning them weak and under this path they will surely devolve into forest dwellers again. That night, Daniel West is at his house monitoring a storm that's going over Central City. He makes notes to himself comparing the formations to that which might've taken place in Africa thousands of years ago. He texts his daughter, Iris, and tells her she's going to have a great story to report on tomorrow. She glances at it and playfully roles her eyes. Iris keeps waiting while the waitress comes by and asks her if she's ready to order, but she says her date is probably just running late and he'll be there soon. At the CCPD Laboratory Barry is working hard trying to go as fast as he can while the rain continues to beat hard against the building outside. At the restaurant again, Iris starts leaving Barry a harsh voice mail message for standing her up. Saying how their relationships is done now. Back in the lab, Barry then looks at the clock and when he sees the time says "Oh no... Iris!" he after that sees the Digger Harkness file and says to himself he'll just finish that up before leaving. Right as he puts it down though a stray lightning bolt bursts through the laboratory and strikes Barry, knocking him into an entire shelf full of different chemicals. It shows vague choppy cuts of Barry covered in bandages while Patty Spivot, James Forrest, his parents, and Iris watch over while he's being wheeled into the Emergency Room. After that it shows a Doctor telling all of them he's stable, but severely damaged and comatose from the lightning bolt. It does a time lapse of everyone going into the room and talking to Barry. His father pleading him to "please wake up" and Iris apologizing saying she'll never leave him ever again. It then cuts back to Gorilla City with Grodd being held inside of a giant arena. Solovar standing on the podium saying how Grodd has been accused of treason to their religion, and for that he must present himself to The Light in a duel of strength against their current standing champion Silverback. Silverback then jumps out and Grodd, wanting to live, defends himself. The fight was tough and Grodd takes a few hits but somehow manages to win the battle against Silverback, and shortly after eats his brains (an act that's considered unholy to the Gorilla City religion). With twice as much Light powering his system, Grodd's brain becomes advanced enough to gain Telepathy. He starts using it to project concussive blasts at the audience and even using it to mind control the Gorilla Guards to start fighting for him. A weakened Solovar is then taunted by Grodd saying his weak reign of their city is over, he will be the King now and will wage the war against humans, starting with the treacherous sapien and in the city of the center. Solovar says the light will never stand for his abuse, but Grodd says "just watch" as the mind controlled guards start taking him to a prison cell. At the Central City memorial hospital, Nora is reading The Good Dinosaur book to Barry, and as she's about to finish he says the last words. Revealing himself to be awake, much to everyone's delight. As Henry comes in too they both hug their son overjoyed that he seems to be fine. It shows Iris at the Central City Picture News walking about until being called into her Boss' office. He tells her that the section she's been reporting on is being cut due to lack of interest. Iris protests it saying how science and theories is the reason she decided to work there in the first place. He tells her that people aren't disinterested in science but what she reports on is just speculation and nonsense, about the so-called Captain Boomerang and the Gorillas in Africa, just regurgitations of her father's theories. Iris is angered by that and tells her boss she quits. He asks her what News Casting Company in the entire city will hire her, and Iris says maybe she'll go underground for a change. She walks outside upset until someone comes to her and says how Barry just woke up. Back at the hospital, The Doctor tells Barry that they're going to remove the bandages and afterwards they can discuss stem cell research for any possible scars he might have. But Barry says he wouldn't mind a few scars, might even make him look badass, like a warrior. They all slightly chuckle at his optimism as the Doctor takes them off, only to see Barry is completely unaffected. Almost healthier even. The Doctor gives him a mirror which he looks into it commenting how a lightning strike gave him a six-pack. His parents say it's a miracle, and then ask the Doctor if they can check him out today. She says even though he looks good, they still need to run a few tests just in case. Barry says he feels fine, full of energy actually. But the Doctor tells Nora and Henry she'll get back to them later. As they both leave, she tells Barry to get some rest. He says that he's sick of laying down and asks if he can at least get lunch from the Cafeteria. He's starving. The Doctor says she supposes it's fine but to make it quick. Barry gets up and starts walking through the halls, he remembers the Doctor telling him to go quickly and tries to hurry up knowing his habit for lateness. But this time his eyes spark with yellow electricity as he literally starts running with super speed through the entire hospital and out the door, only to find himself in the middle of the sidewalk ten blocks away. He starts trying to go back to the hospital in shock about what happened. The entire world then slows down for him as he sees a cross walking pedestrian about to be hit by a car. Barry runs as fast as he can to save him and only when they make to safety does time resume as normal. Barry is even more startled by that, while the man comments on how he's "really fast" then runs with super speed into a nearby alleyway banging into a dumpster and then again into the a wall on the opposite side. He finally controls his speed, but notices his hand vibrating at an extremely quick frequency, he slows it down asking himself what's happening. He uses the Super Speed again to make it back to the hospital lobby in a couple seconds only to see Iris signing in. Barry comes to greet her and she hugs him, saying how he looks great. Barry tells her he's so sorry for not coming to her date, but Iris says he's the one who got struck by lightning. Barry tells her once he's out of here he will make it up to her. It's just... something odd has been going on since he woke up and he needs to figure it out. Iris tells Barry she doesn't quite understand what that means but she's so happy he's awake again and she doesn't care. It shows in Gorilla City all these months later Grodd now sitting on a throne as king. He has his eyes closed and says how he feels The Light has expanded, the Sapien is now connected amongst them. The servant asks Grodd what he wishes to do about it, he tells them they must build a plane. He will go to the city of the center and take what's theres back. The entire city must build it to make the voyage. He tells them creating technology would take months and starve them through the winter seasons, but Grodd says he doesn't care. Preserving their light from humans is worth more than a famine, all mind controlled by Telepathy they agree to do it. Back in North America, Barry is reading a Captain Speed comic in his room. He looks at the clock and realizes he's going to late to his day back at work. He starts trying to go downstairs but stops for a minute, remembering his new found powers and speeds out the door. He starts running through the streets of Central City going faster than every person, train and car. Barry smiles while he's running, heavily enjoying it. He stops inside the Police Station but has a hard time slowing himself down and when he does realizes his arm is on fire and jumps into someone's desk to put it out. Patty walks over and asks him if he's okay. He gets up and says he is. She comments how he's actually on time for once, and he tells her after six months off he's trying to build some good habits. As they both walk through the station James Forrest accidentally knocks his coffee over, but Barry sees everything go in slow motion and grabs the coffee before it even hits the ground. He hands it to James who thanks him, commenting on Barry's nice reflexes. That puts him in a good mood as Captain Singh welcomes him back to work, before Barry can even say thank you Singh gives him a load of cases he needs to write reports on. Barry goes into his lab and sits down to start working. He opens the first case file starts reading through it and analyzing all the information with super speed. He laughs and says out loud how he's literally Captain Speed now, this should make life a little more fun. He starts writing the reports and using his super speed to make his job easier. Once he finishes Barry puts the reports on Singh's desk until he bumps into Detective Darryl Frye. Who tells Barry how he needs a Forensic Scientist on a scene in the upper-east side. Barry gets his stuff and asks what's going on Detective Frye says another theft from Harkness, two dead thousands of dollars worth of goods stolen. Barry is shocked to hear that saying how thought they put Harkness away after he proved his guilt months ago. Frye tells Barry that he never officially filed the evidence report and it all got destroyed in the storm. Nothing could be used in court and he walked. Barry is devastated to hear a criminal got away just so he could get powers. The next scene shows Iris at her computer starring at an empty domain. She gets a voice call request on her iPad and opens it, to see her father Daniel on the other line, asking how his favorite daughter is doing. She tells him she quit her job today. He tells asks her why, saying she's not still acting out because of Barry getting in a coma. She isn't sixteen anymore. But she claims it's not that, and he recovered days ago. Daniel is surprised by that. But Iris says they were going to cut the science topics she was reporting on, but she's going to try and start her own blog to continue writing about them. Daniel says she should do what she feels, she's always had good intuitions. He hangs up and the next scene shows him walking to his car. When he is about to open it Barry speeds in behind him and says his name. It startles Daniel who says how he heard that Barry got better, and it's nice to see him in person again. He claims it's not all "better" per se and he didn't know who else to go to. Daniel asks if there's something wrong. Barry says needs to show him. Daniel asks what and Barry begins seeing in slow motion again and grabs a nearby fly going past him with super speed. Daniel stands their silence and then asks Barry what he just did. Barry runs again and goes inside the an ice cream shop next door and makes a Vanilla cone handing it to the Professor. He tells Barry to come inside the school. In Daniel's office he asks how long this started and Barry says after he woke up, he didn't know who else to go to. To think he spent his whole life as a slow poke, and now he literally can't stop running. Daniel tells him that he was stuck by lightning from a storm holding special energy, he's been studying it for years now. Maybe when the energy thrusted it's self into Barry's body it turned him into a Metahuman with super speed. Barry says "like a Speed Force?" Daniel tells him precisely. He then gets up saying how he can't promise science will be able to cure it but now they'll definitely let him explore Africa to find those gorillas. But Barry is confused saying he doesn't want to cure it. He wants Dr. West to help him be a superhero. Daniel says "a what now?" Barry tells him he spent his whole life reading comic books about people using extraordinary abilities to help make the world a better place. Now he has powers, and who is he to use them for personal gain. He then tells Daniel how when he was comatose he was unable to put a criminal into prison and he proceeded to kill more people in this six month period. This power cost innocent people their lives he can't let more blood shed occur when he can do something about it. Daniel, inspired by what Barry has said, tells him to come to the University every night. He'll teach him to use Super Speed there and maybe he can help him actually do some good in this world for once. Barry smiles and it shows the next night him inside a large basement running in a straight line while Daniel calculates his top speeds, noting how his top speeds should defy the laws of physics. It then shows Barry the next night practicing against test dummies how to punch properly while using Super Speed. He struggles with it at first and Daniel says he has a ways to go. In Gorilla City the citizens are building the plane Grodd demanded as he watches from the highest Temple balcony as his plan begins to put itself together. Back in Central City, Barry and Daniel say their dumpster diving was worth it, the suit is finally done. Barry asks where it is and Daniel pulls out a ring and opens it while a red spandex suit jumps out. He says that it's friction resistant so he doesn't keep lighting himself on fire and can help avoid excess running and sonic booms. It also can be kept inside the ring if stuffed in at super speed. Barry picks up the suit and says he loves it, but he's going to pretty much be a Police Officer. He needs a badge, something iconic. Something to represent hope. He then draws on the white board a white circle with a yellow lightning bolt in the middle. Captain Boomerang is robbing a country club. Even though all the members give him everything they have, he tries to throw a sharpened Boomerang at them until something catches it. He looks closer and everyone sees Barry dressed in the red costume with the white lighting bolt badge telling Harkness it's not nice to throw things at people. Captain Boomerang asks who the hell he thinks he is and Barry says the man who's going to give him the Justice he deserves. He throws another Boomerang which flies around the room, and Barry with super speed catches it again while behind the Captain. Saying he's a little faster than the usual Police in this area. Angry now, Captain Boomerang tries to fight him but Barry keeps moving quickly and dodges his fists punching him every which way, until knocking him out with a Boomerang he tries to throw at him. Everyone in the club claps for him and Barry just takes Captain Boomerang to the CCPD and runs off. In Gorilla City it shows the plane is complete as Gorilla Grodd walks in alongside his brainwashed servants. He tells them it will do, that they must go to North America with heist. The prophecy told by Solovar is bound to come true any day now, and he mustn't let this Sapien gain control of his abilities. They all blindly follow his orders as he has a seat inside and liftoff begins. The next day, Barry walks into the CCPD building to see everyone huddled around a computer. He asks what all this is about and James says "The Flash". Barry responds asking "The who now?" and Patty says some super fast vigilante took in Captain Boomerang last night, and even gave all the evidence to convict him. Barry says The Flash again, commenting how he likes that name, it fits. He takes a closer look at the computer and sees it's published on a blog titled FASTEST MAN ALIVE by Iris West. Category:Community DCCU Category:Movies Category:The Flash